bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tsuyu Asui (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820588 |no = 8436 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |description = Calma e giudiziosa, Tsuyu dice sempre quello che pensa, a prescindere dalle situazioni. È molto gentile e attenta, a prescindere dal fatto che le persone tendano ad emarginarla per via del suo aspetto strano. Con il suo Quirk, Rana, ha dimostrato di essere una risorsa eccezionale quando si tratta di combattere al fianco di altri eroi. Nonostante le sfide poste dal suo avversario durante l’esame finale allo U.A., riesce ad utilizzare le sue capacità insieme al suo compagno per aggiudicarsi la vittoria. |summon = Ti ho detto di chiamarmi Tsu! |fusion = Mi porto dietro questo nome dalle elementari... Eroina della Stagione Piovosa: Froppy! |evolution = Con il mio Quirk posso ingoiare e rigettare gli oggetti dal mio stomaco. |hp_base = 6019 |atk_base = 2528 |def_base = 2528 |rec_base = 2528 |hp_lord = 8599 |atk_lord = 3611 |def_lord = 3611 |rec_lord = 3611 |hp_anima = 9716 |rec_anima = 3313 |atk_breaker = 3909 |def_breaker = 3313 |def_guardian = 3909 |rec_guardian = 3462 |def_oracle = 3462 |rec_oracle = 4058 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 65 |ls = Eroe Anfibio |lsdescription = +200% DIF; +80% REC e PS massimi; aggiunge probabile effetto riduzione ATT per 1 turno agli attacchi per 2 turni; riduce danni del 20% per 2 turni, con danni subiti sopra una certa quantità; aumenta barra BB e riduce i danni durante la difesa. |lsnote = 30% chance to add 20% Atk reduction and 20% mitigation after receiving 5000 damage, 12 BC fill and 10% guard mitigation |bb = Colpo Saltellante EX |bbdescription = Aumenta la riduzione dei danni durante la difesa per 3 turni; aumenta barra BB durante la difesa per 3 turni; riduzione dei danni del 50% per 2 turni; consente Furtività (aumento dei propri ATT, DIF, REC) per 2 turni; aumenta barra OD. |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, 12 BC fill upon guarding, 200% parameter boost to self, 10% OD fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 20 |ccbbt = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Colpo Rapido EX |sbbdescription = 19 ATT d’Acqua su tutti i nemici (dan. rel. ai PS rimasti e aum. freq. colpi crit.); 30 ATT d’Acqua cas. su tutti i nemici; agg. prob. riduz, ATT e DIF per 1 t. e anomalie cas. all’ATT x3 t.; infligge vuln. crit. e elem. x2 t.; aum. danno elem. d’Acqua x3 t. |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 20% chance for 30% Atk, Def reduction and 15% critical, elemental vulnerability, 200% Water elemental damage, 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |ccsbbt = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 4000 |ubb = Colpo Astuto EX |ubbdescription = Combo 23 attacchi d’Acqua su tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti e aum. freq. colpi critici); aggiunge riduzione danno e riduzione danno 100% 3 turni; aumenta ATT, DIF, REC, DAN Acqua 3 turni; aggiunge anomalia di stato casuale all'attacco 3 turni |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 100% DoT mitigation, 400% boost to parameters, 500% elemental damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Rana |esitem = Ochaco Uraraka, All Might |esdescription = Aum. DAN contro nemici affetti da anomalie stato (tutti) con Ochaco Uraraka nella stessa squadra; +20% a tutti i parametri con Allmight nella stessa squadra; annulla tutte anomalie stato; ripristina PS x3 turni in DIF (tutti); Barriera d’Acqua a BB/SBB. |esnote = 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes, heals 4000 - 5000 HP, 6000 HP, 6000 Def Water shield |evofrom = 820587 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +80% a tutti i parametri |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Incrementa l'aumento di tutti i parametri da +80% a +100% |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% ai danni elementali |omniskill2_1_note = 200% aumento |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = +200% ai danni da Scintilla, quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Gli effetti bonus del BB durano per 1 turno in più |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione (25%) dei danni aggiuntivi subiti per 2 turni a BB |omniskill4_2_note = 25% Mitigazione DoT |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di riduzione (15%) di tutti i danni elementali per 3 turni a BB |omniskill4_3_note = 15% mitigazione elementale |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della barra BB al BB (14 CB) |omniskill4_4_note = Riempie 14 CB |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento probabilità di attivazione del proprio BB/SBB/UBB (50%) due volte per 1 turno a BB |omniskill4_5_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento dei danni (200%) contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni a SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 200% aumento ATT |omniskill4_7_sp = 20 |omniskill4_7_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra OD (60%) per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 60% velocità di riempimento |omniskill4_8_sp = 10 |omniskill4_8_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al BB |omniskill3_8_note = |notes = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Tsuyu Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento di tutti i parametri da +80% a +100% *20 Sp - 200% ai danni elementali *20 Sp - Gli effetti bonus del BB durano per 1 turno in più *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della barra BB al BB (14 CB) *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento dei danni (200%) contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni a SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al BB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +80% a tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Incrementa l'aumento di tutti i parametri da +80% a +100% *20 Sp - 200% ai danni elementali *20 Sp - Gli effetti bonus del BB durano per 1 turno in più *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di riduzione (25%) dei danni aggiuntivi subiti per 2 turni a BB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento della barra BB al BB (14 CB) *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di enorme aumento dei danni (200%) contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato per 3 turni a SBB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato al BB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}